ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vampire Chronicles Season Two
This is the second season that deals with a new Vampire targeting the Salvatore brothers, and the aftermath of Damien's resurrection. 2009-2010 Cast Ian Somerhalder as Damien Salvatore-19/22 Ben Barnes as Stephen Salvatore-21/22 Nina Dorbrev as Lana Sampson- 20/22 Zoe Kravitz as Bonnie Clyde- 16/22 Recurring Sam Wither as Tyler Summers- 15/22 Jason Issacs as Irua-El- 13/22 Hayden Pannetere as Young Mary/ Lily Salvatore- 1/22 Episodes # Six months after the previous season Finale, Stephen and Bonnie investigate Damien's death, and discover it is another vampire, Lana reveals a secret to Dean, A new kid at Westlake high named Tyler arrives. # Bonnie calls her sister, Haley to resurrect Damien, Meanwhile Stephen discovers that murders have been happening ever since Tyler arrived. # Lana's father Rick Sampson (Guy Pearce) returns and sets a trap for the Salvatore brothers, Lana discovers that her father is a Vampire Slayer. # John returns and aids Damien and Stephen in stopping a rouge F.B.I agent, John discovers that the agent is a human/vampire hybrid. # Damien tracks down a Professor Sam Nichols who is experimenting on super humans, One of the Super humans named Bauroq ( Nathan Jones) attacks the city. # John is captured by a Vampire slayer (Jeff Bridges) who has a past with him, Damien and Stephen save their father. # Damien and Stephen discover Tyler's secret when he kills a family during the full moon. # John goes after a vampire who turned him into a vampire, Damien and Stephen learn about Irua-El. # Irua-El captures Lana, Damien reluctantly teams up with Tyler to stop him, Stephen leaves Town. # Damien and Stephen come up with a game plan to stop Irua-El. Meanwhile Bonnie and Lana attempt to have a girls night out, but a Vampire from her past stalks her. # Bonnie realizes that a ghost from her past, is in New York City, Damien and Stephen discover that Silas Tomlinson wants her back. # Damien hunts down Silas as he reveals to him, his plan, Stephen helps Lana plan this years Prom. # Lana fears that she is being stalked, so she asks Damien and Stephen to help her find out who it is, It is revealed to be Mary Salvatore who is possessed by Irua-El to kill Lana. # The Vampire slayer returns and stakes Stephen, Damien unleashes his full strength nearly killing the Slayer, Damien leaves New York.' # Stephen is reunited with an old friend ( Alison Miller) but he soon discovers that she wants to kill Lana, Damien visits his old house, and questions if he can live a normal life. # Damien meets Lyla a widow who has a dark past, Damien discovers that he is falling for her. Bonnie and Stephen discover that the Janitor is a vampire who is trying to kill students. # Damien and Lyla go on a date, Stephen discovers that Tyler has a plan, when a new werewolf appears in town. # Bonnie is captured by her twin brother Azereal (Donald Glover) to return her home, Stephen reluctantly teams up with Tyler to save her. # Damien learns that Professor Sam Nichols died, Damien discovers that his experiment escaped and killed him, Stephen reveals a shocking secret to Lana. # Damien returns to New York, with Lyla, Stephen shares a secret with Damien, but Lyla gets kidnapped by Silas who has returned. # Silas offers Lyla a shocking ultimatum to become a Vampire, Damien and Stephen and arrive in time to stop him, Lana is attacked at the Prom. # Damien and Stephen rush to Prom as they see an injured Bonnie, Damien gets Tyler's help to save Lana, Meanwhile Lyla moves in with Damien. Category:The Vampire Chronicles Category:Vampires Category:Seasons Category:CW Shows Category:CBBC shows Category:CBC